


give in

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Shameless Smut, Smut, ahsoka is in her 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “you can’t expect me to believe that nothing tempted you during your years in the jedi order did you?” despite not looking like it he sounded smug, like he knew something about herself that she didn’t know. “or when you left the order?”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	give in

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a couple of years after the rise of the galactic empire.

“Please stop your glaring Lady Tano, it’s annoying.”

A harsher glare was her response, honestly how could he be so relaxed after what just happened? Then again he was trained in the ways of the Sith, so of course he wouldn’t be faced with killing. Ahsoka herself was no stranger to taking another’s life, but she had done so only when needed to, for Maul it’s the opposite. 

He let out an irritated sigh and turned in his seat on the floor, sitting crossed legged to her. Ahsoka sat away from him with knees to her chest and arms around her legs, the room they stayed in was a decent size but Ahsoka wished it was larger so the space between her and the former Sith was bigger, she would of gone outside to get away from him but nightfall had fallen, and it wasn’t safe to go out during those times.

“Your still angry.” He noted and she rolled her eyes.

“Of course I am! What do you expect me to feel when you killed those soldiers?!”

“Relief.” He answered with a slight shrug. “They were working for the Empire after all.”

“But that’s the reason why we ambushed them, to get information on their forces!” She wanted to yell but there were other people nearby, staying in the same building as them and would not appreciate her loud booming voice. Ahsoka stuck to a loud whisper which she made sure voiced her anger. “As soon as they mentioned your worthlessness to Sidious you cut them down, we didn’t get anything from them because of you.”

His eyes flashed dangerously at her. “I would watch what I say if I were you, Lady Tano.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me as well?” She huffed. “You gave into your anger and now we’re stuck , again.”

“Don’t speak as if you have never gave into your emotions.” He says with gritted teeth, now white instead of the horrible yellow he had once before. “I hardly believe that you didn’t give in once during your time in the Jedi Order.”

“I did give into some of my emotions,” She admitted, and was proud of it. “But they were only worry and determination for the people I loved. I never gave into anger or any other emotions.”

“But you were tempted, were you not?” He fully turns to her, raising a knee to lean his arm on. “There were times where you wanted to take action while feeling your anger, your hatred...to make people suffer like they did to you.”

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, because what Maul said was true. There had been times where she was angry and just wanted to abandon the Jedi code and act on it ever since she first became a padawan, though it lessened over the years, there were times when it would come back. Their enemies were allowed to hurt innocent people, so why wasn’t she allowed to hurt them back? It was something she always questioned when dealing with her anger and other emotions that could have led to death.

He notices her hesitation and sits closer, eyes gleaming at her. “It is not something you should worry about Lady Tano, to allow yourself to feel and act on your anger. It can bring you immense power.”

“I don’t want power, not like yours.” She quickly adds on. “If I let myself act on my anger then I’ll become like you.”

A corner of his lips tug. “And what’s so bad being like me?”

She narrows her eyes. There are many things wrong with being like Maul, she’d lose her mind and only focus on her anger and hatred and think of nothing else. It would eat her alive and turn her into something she feared ever since she was a youngling, someone of the dark.

“Many things.” She told him before turning her face away, leaving against the wall at her side. She can see Maul from the corner of her vision, he sits there for a few moments before speaking again.

“Anger and hatred aside,” She already wants to roll her eyes at him again. “You have had other temptations have you not?”

“Excuse me?” She quickly turns to him and freezes when he’s closer then before, she didn’t even see him move in the short amount of time her face turned to look at him. He was so close, just a few inches away of her legs coming into contact with his bare metal. Ahsoka found herself not wanting to move away from him, but even if she wanted to she couldn’t, he basically had her cornered.

“You can’t expect me to believe that nothing tempted you during your years in the Jedi Order did you?” Despite not looking like it he sounded smug, like he knew something about herself that she didn’t know. “Or when you left the Order?”

She frowned, just what was Maul playing at here? “Whatever it is your trying to say Maul, just come out and say it?”

He didn’t hesitate for a second. “What did you do with your sexual urges?”

She stared at him wide eyed and blushed cheeks, his words slowly sinking in. “What?!”

“Oh there’s no need to be embarrassed Lady Tano,” He wasn’t bothered by her outburst and looked at her in amusement. “All species have them, it’s perfectly normal. Though in your Order your not supposed to act on them or have attachments, so how did you deal with them?”

She grits her teeth. “W-Why would you want to know something like that?”

He grins. “By those words I assume you did act on them?”

“I didn’t!” Her cheeks darkened and she faced away from him one again. 

“Because of the Jedi code?”

Force why won’t he stop talking?! “I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“If your that embarrassed I can tell you mine.”

“That’s the last thing I want to know.” She snipped back, Maul sighed and turned his head away as he leaned back on his hands, puffing out his chest. Ahsoka’s eyes immediately went to the skin that his tunic didn’t cover up, it was small but showed enough of his muscular chest and tattoos. Her eyes traced them, wondering what the others on his skin looked like, wondering how much red and black the rest of his upper body was. With the small times she had seen him train he always kept his tunic on, her imagination immediately taking play on what it would be like if his chest was bare. The way his muscles would move, striking and hard with sweat dripping down his torso-

_ No _ she shook those thoughts out of her head, she didn’t think of Maul in that way, there’s no way she could. 

_ Liar _ a small voice in her head said  _ You’ve thought about it before, you always have. Otherwise you wouldn’t be thinking about him bare chested right now. You’ve always had these thoughts about him. _

She hated how right that voice was, but she was never going to admit that. Especially when they’ve just had the most awkward conversation she’s ever had.

_ “You have had other temptations have you not?” _

Her arms tightened around her legs as she leaned herself more against the wall, her body feeling different then before now that a battle had ensued in her head.

_ Tell him the _ voice urged  _ Tell him how he makes you feel. Give in to your temptation. _

She shudders, part of her refusing and another begging to listen to the voice. She doesn’t want to tell him, what would he do if she did? How would he react? What if he rejected her? She'd rather die then be embarrassed by him.

But what if he didn’t reject her? What if he gave her what she wanted? What if he satisfied her? Force she wanted him too, she had never done anything sexual before despite wanting too. There were times she thought about pleasing herself after he would go to bed but stopped herself, what if he caught her? She didn’t know if she could live if he found her in such a position.

Before she could stop herself, she said “I have had...urges.”

His eyes darted back to her, a brow raised. “Go on.”

Her cheeks darkened once more. “I...never acted on them.”

“But you wanted to?”

She slowly turns her head to him, eyes facing the floor. “Yes.”

There’s a beat of silence before he spoke again. “You can look at me Lady Tano, there’s no need to be afraid.”

She tightened her lips together, contemplating his words. She removed the hold she had on her legs and placed her hands on the floor, her knees coming down so that they were inches off the floor. That was all she could do, she didn’t have the confidence to look at him.

She hears a shuffling of clothes before her chin is gently grabbed and turned to look at him, he’s so much closer now, the metal of his knees going under the gap between her legs and the floor, holding them up. Maul’s piercing gold eyes stare at her with soft features, she’s taken back for a moment as she has never seen him like this before.

His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, parting them and allowing a small gasp from her mouth. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and clenched her fists, fighting the urge to lick her lips and over his thumb.

“Tell me,” he says softly. “If not for the Jedi code, would you have acted on your urges?”

“Yes.” she says with a small nod.

“Would you have given in, to temptation?”

“I would.”

He leans in closer and her breath hitches, faces just inches away from hers and his other hand placed on one of her thighs, his thumb caressing through her clothing.

Maul hums. “There is no Jedi anymore, no Order and no code. Will you give in to your temptations? Your anger, your hate, your suffering? Will you give into your urges and finally do something for yourself?”

Her breathing had gotten heavier with every word he said, her heart pounding against her chest and cheeks darkening by the second.

She stares into his eyes. “I will.”

His lips are just there, right in front of her but not touching. His eyelids lower as he whispers. “Then do it.”

Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate and leans up to press their lips together, her arms immediately wrapping around his shoulders as he lets go of her chin and holds the back of her neck, under her lekku’s. She moans as she gets on her knees and sits on his lap, legs on either side and pressed herself to him, Maul’s other hand holds her waist and pulls her closer.

She pants as they pull apart still inches away, their eyes boring into each other. 

“Give in.” He whispers against her lips before kissing along her jawline. “Let your temptations fuel you.” He trails down her neck and leans her head back. “Take control of what you desire.” He licks from her chin, down her throat until where her collar bones meet and nips at the skin. Ahsoka gasps and digs her fingers into his tunic on his shoulders before leaning her head forward and pushing Maul on the floor, straddling him. He shows no surprise as she crawls above him and kisses him heatedly, his hands rubbing down her lekku’s before rubbing the ends. 

She moans and begins to grind against him as she trails kisses and bites down his neck, making Maul groan as he leans his head back. She crawls down his body to kiss along his chest, the only part of his skin other then his face that shows.

_ I’m going to change that _ she pushes either side of his tunic apart, giving her more of a view of his chest. She kissed the skin there before leaning up and looking at Maul. “Sit up.”

He grins at her demand and follows, she quickly takes off that belt wrapped around his waist before tugging his tunic off his shoulders, throwing both somewhere in the room; neither care right now. She trails her hands down his now bare chest as they kiss again, slowly making him lay on the floor again. Crawling down on him once more, she resumes her previous attack at kissing and nipping at his chest, leaving marks of rubbing his nipples in between her fingers.

His breathing had become heavier and his eyes dazed, pride fills Ahsoka as she gazes upon him in this state. She did this, she’s making him feel this way. 

_ He wanted it  _ her pride speaks  _ He wanted me to give in, so I have _ .

She met the start of his trousers and stopped, from then on he was all metal. Ahsoka was a bit disappointed as he had nothing there like almost every male does, she had often fantasied about his length in her, the image of him with no metal whatsoever. 

_ Nice work Obi-Wan  _ she grimaced but immediately regretted it, she felt him leave the Force and had mourned him as well as Anakin since then. But now wasn’t time to look at the past, she needed to be in the present.

“I think you’ll find a surprise if you take them off.” Maul said with a smirk, eyes glancing at his trousers. Ahsoka raised a brow and shrugged them off him, not paying attention to where she threw them as her focus was on something else. 

It wasn’t real but it wasn’t metal, no it was something different shaped like one. It was black and quite long, she reached out to fondle it and found it was made out of a strange but welcoming texture. She couldn’t stop herself and wrapped her mouth around it, Maul threw his head back and placed a hand on her head, gripping ever so slightly.

_ So it has sensations _ she mused, please that he could feel the work she was doing to his fake length. She licked up and down, pressing her tongue against the top and pumping the bottom area with her hand where her mouth couldn’t reach. His body shuddered and his hips buckled in her mouth, she gave a few kisses along his length before sitting on his waist once again.

His eyes were dazed, mouth parted as he panted heavily. His hands rested on her hips, rubbing the fabric of her pants between his fingers. 

He tugged on them. “Shouldn’t these be coming off my dear?”

“You told me to give into my temptations, not yours.” She grins at him.

“Your desire to continue this while still dressed?”

“You don’t know how many ways I’ve desired to have  _ you _ ,” Her hands hold his face as she kisses along his jawline. “For you to have  _ me _ .” 

He groans as they kiss again, bodies grinding against each other. Ahsoka can feel herself getting wetter by the minute, she needs friction. 

She stands up and steps to the side to take off her boots before moving onto her pants, Maul lays on his side as he watches her undress before him, drinking in her soon naked form. 

Ahsoka kicked her clothes away and placed her foot on his chest, gently pushing him on his back. She sits on him again but this time above his face, legs on either side. Maul doesn’t hesitate as he gives a long lick at her clit as he rubs her folds with his fingers before entering two, Ahsoka jumps and moans at the new sensation, grinding down on him as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her. Soon his tongue enters and she has to clamp her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the noise to not wake up their neighbours.

He chuckles against her skin and she looks down at him, getting wetter at the sight of his glowing gold eyes pitching through her, clouded with lust.

She jerks as she feels the knot in her stomach and bites down on her skin when she releases herself, panting heavily as she sits back on his waist. Maul sits up and stares at her as he licks her juices of his gloved fingers, the gloves are quickly removed as he finishes and cradles her face before kissing her again. They nip, bite and suck on each other, becoming more and more desperate.

Ahsoka eases herself on his length, stopping to get used to it before moving. Maul holds her waist as she rides on him, groaning with every stroke she makes and tighenes his grip. There was sure to be bruises but neither of them minded, they had too many from war, ones from pleasure were welcomed warmly.

“O-Oh fuck.” Ahsoka moans as she clings onto him, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“ _ Ahsoka _ .” Maul growls her name which makes her even wetter, it was always Lady Tano or just Tano, never Ahsoka. She likes it when he says his name, perhaps he’ll say it more once they’re done.

“Maul.” She clenches around him. “Maul fuck me, fuck me right now.” She whispers desperately against his lips, he kisses and pulls along her bottom lip as he parts.

“As you wish.” He grins as he pushes her back onto the floor, leaning over her and placing his hands on her thighs. He pushes her legs so her knees are on either side of her face before he thrusts into her, the new angle allowing his length to go deeper in her.

She whimpers at the pleasure and buries her face in the crook of his neck, biting down on his skin to let out muffle moans. He wished they were the only ones in the building, then he would be able to hear her scream and moan for him as loud as she could. 

“I-I’m close-Fuck!” He thrusts into her harder, leaving harsh kisses on her neck. 

“Let go Ahsoka.” He whispers in her ear before biting. “Fulfil your temptations, your desires. Give in.”

Her body shakes as she comes around him, clinging desperately onto his body as she sobs. He rides out her orgasm and slows as her body starts to stop shaking. She leans back down so her back is against the floor, still panting but gentle then more, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from their kisses.

She was a sight to behold.

They kiss gently this time, warm and soft touches are he pulls out of her. Maul pulls her to him as they lay side by side, his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled against his chest.

“I think we can call that a good lesson.” Maul mused as he softly stroked one of her leku’s. 

She hums against his chest. “It’s my turn next.”

“Oh?” He looks at her amused. “And what would that be?”

“Like you’ve given me a lesson to give in,” She places her head just below his shoulder and looks up at him. “I’ll give you a lesson to resist.” 

His face lights up in excitement. “I eagerly look forward to it, my lady.” 


End file.
